This invention relates to a wedge for securing the heads of striking tools such as hammers, axes and the like to the extremities of their wooden handle shafts.
Various wedge devices have been employed to secure the heads of manually operated striking tools to the working extremity of a wooden handle. In general, such wedges are hammered into the end of the handle in an axial direction. Such action generates high laterally-directed pressure upon the wood, which causes strong frictional engagement with the tool head emplaced upon the extremity of the handle. In the course of time, however, the wood may shrink slightly due to drying and aging, thereby loosening the wood's grip upon the tool. The extensive vibrational stresses imparted to the tool head and handle in the course of extensive use also cause loosening of the frictional bond between the wood and tool head.
Modified wedge devices have earlier been disclosed for providing greater or more durable holding effect, but such devices have been either of expensive construction or difficult to install.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a wedge device for causing a tool head to be more durably held by a wooden handle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wedge device as in the foregoing object which is easily installable into the working extremity of the wooden handle of a hand-operated striking tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wedge device of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.